A dream coming true
by Lollikass
Summary: Imagine Addison doesn't exist, but Meredith has got an ex-husband. She starts a relationship with Derek, her true love. Would everything be too easy for those two? But what if Meredith's former husband comes to Seattle, ready to do everything to get her back… And what if a little boy pops up and changes their lives forever? MerDer centric, AU COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**A dream coming true**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing and I don't make money with this.**

 **Summary** **: Imagine Addison doesn't exist, but Meredith has got an ex-husband. She starts a relationship with Derek, her true love. Would everything be too easy for those two? But what if Meredith's former husband comes to Seattle, ready to do everything to get her back… MerDer centric, AU**

 **Pairings** **: Meredith/Derek [MerDer]**

 **A/N** **: This is my first MerDer centric fanfic and I really hope you'll enjoy it. I think there'll be a lot of fluff, but also some drama and maybe angst ;) My prologue takes place in the middle [or something] of the story, not in the beginning. Oh, and it'll be really short 'cause it's only a first look at the story :)**

* * *

Prologue

"Morning Break!", Derek proclaimed loudly. The smile on his face seemed like this was the best moment of his entire life.

Derek made all the interns but Meredith shift the patient back to his room. Owen slipped off his rubber gloves and clapped his hands. Together with Meredith and Derek, Owen left the surgery room and took off the scrubs.

"Question of the day: Which sandwich should I choose? Ham and cheese or chicken and cheese? What do you think, guys?", the redhead asked with a grin.

Derek pulled off his favorite scrub cap, the one with the ferry boats on it. Meredith couldn't stop a little smile coming onto her face when she saw Derek's messy, dark brown hair. But with or without messy hair, Derek was just perfect- for Meredith.

His warm voice, his shining eyes, his amazing smile… And, obviously, his gentle lips… Meredith couldn't think straight, Derek was simply too beautiful.

After a while, Mer came back to the real world and tried to stop her lovely daydreams.

"I don't know, Ow. What about picking both at a time?", Mer mentioned with a melodic voice. Since she started to speak, Derek wasn't able to put his eyes off her.

Owen snapped with his fingers and chuckled.

"Hey, I totally love your attitude, missy!"

Meredith giggled a little and even Derek smiled consent his McDreamy-smile, before he bit his lips. Meredith was _his_ missy, only _his_ , and not anyone else's. She belongs to him, and Derek was unbelievably glad about his.

"You two wanna come to the cafeteria with Christina and me? Karev's already there.", Owen asked casually and gave a yawn.

Derek's eyes met Meredith's and they shared a pretty long, deep gaze.

Derek shook his head while he was still looking at his gorgeous girlfriend.

"No, thanks, Owen. Meredith and I have got something to talk about. Maybe we'll join you later.", the neurosurgeon said seriously and harrumphed like the topic of their conversation had to be really important.

Owen nodded.

"Fine, see you later then!"

The redhead left the room and an eager smirk came to Mer's and Derek's faces.

"Warehouse?", Meredith whispered shyly and ran her fingers through Derek's hair. He loved it when she does that.

"Warehouse!", he agreed with a charming, sly smile. "Now?"

Meredith nodded approvingly.

Close to Meredith Derek walked some steps on the floor, until he pushed his petite girlfriend into a dark, small room. The Attending neurosurgeon closed the door gently behind him and took some time to only look at the beautiful creature in front of him. He couldn't believe that he was the lucky man to kiss her, to hold her, to create a life with her.

Meredith and Derek both smiled in amazement.

The blonde intern stifled a groan when she felt Derek's lips covering hers. She touched his smooth skin which made Derek moan with pleasure. Mer had the feeling he didn't even try to stifle it, but she was fine with that.

Derek's lips skimmed over her cheeks, her forehead… His kisses were just amazing. Well, they're McDreamy-kisses.

"You're a dream, Meredith…", Derek spoke in Meredith's ear with a voice full of love and luck. Meredith gave him a sugary smile, while Derek continued. "A dream coming true."

A few minutes later, Webber heard a strange noise in his office next to the warehouse. It sounded like clattering shelfs...

Dr Webber raised his eyebrow, took his dictaphone and spoke into it.

"Memory: Inspect the old shelfs in the warehouse for stability. They're wiggling."

* * *

 **So, that's it, hope you like it. Please tell me what you think by writing reviews and if I should continue this or not :)**


	2. One moment in time

**A/N** **: Thank you so much for the reviews!**

 **I'll continue writing as long as there's anyone out there who wants to read this story! [Except my father... He reads all my english stories, trying to understand them :)]**

 **Ready for more MerDer moments? There you go!**

* * *

Chapter 1 - One moment in time

Derek Shepherd reached for his favorite sandwich in the middle of the counter. His mouth was already watering when he saw the pretty sight of such a tasteful meal.

Actually, it had been the most fascinating sight for months, because Derek's love life was emptier than...empty. Life wasn't as easy for him as anticipated.

At first look everything seemed to be clear. A 'dreamy', gorgeous, caring, young neurosurgeon that probably earns a lot of money and bangs another chick every single night.

But the first look isn't always the right... Derek might be dreamy, gorgeous, caring and youngish, but it was definitely another thing with the chicks. For whatever reason, the neurosurgeon wasn't someone who usually does one night stands or cheats on women.

He rather was a guy for a lifetime, not for a few days or even hours. Maybe it was firmly fixed in his mind, like a long lasting motivation to find the woman of his dreams and his heart. Derek really missed someone he could kiss, hold and take care of.

Well, he had his best pal Owen instead, but needless to say Ow wasn't the one for kissing and holding...

Was his life supposed to be lonely, only filled with work and the rare evenings at Joe's together with Der's friends? He didn't hope that, but he already used to be fine with it. It wasn't really Derek's choice how is life would go on, you can't plan your whole life. Planning every step in a life would be boring anyways.

Deep in thought the attending surgeon made his way through all the different faces, voices and noises to his regulars' table. He let out a sigh while he noticed that everybody already found his or her place.

Of course Derek loved seeing his friends happy, but one of his patients had died, so he wasn't in the best mood today.

Derek slowly sat down next to Owen without saying hello.

"Good Morning, Derek.", Owen mumbled away to himself.

"How's it going with Cristina?"

Derek's voice sounded more bored than interested.

"Hm, could be better."

Because none of them wanted to add one more word, the two surgeons calmly ate their breakfast until they were interrupted by Alex Karev.

"Karev's in the house, please stand up everybody!", he said in sport.

Derek didn't even try to force a smile, 'cause he knew it wouldn't work either way, and it was the same with Owen.

"Hey, c'mon! What are you two doing? It's one of the rare sunny days in Seattle and you're making a face as long as a fiddle! Cheer up!"

Alex looked euphoric, but his facial features quickly changed as he sat with Derek and Owen.

"You aren't in the best mood, right?"

Derek nodded acquiescent.

"But I've got something to show you- heeeere it is!", Alex shouted in the other direction. A smiling, blonde woman who was only some steps a way sat herself down close to her best friend Alex.

"That's Meredith, the new intern and the best wingman in the world!", Karev explained, followed by Meredith's giggling.

"Right, as he said, I'm Meredith Grey. Very nice to meet my new coworkers!", Mer mentioned.

Owen simply nodded to her and kept on eating.

"Okay... I'll get you a milk and some salad, alright Mer?"

"Hell, yeah! Thank you, Al!"

Derek couldn't help but smile as he heard Mer's cute, lovely voice. He finally raised his head to take a look at the new intern.

Suddenly his heart stopped for a split second. He had never seen such a beautiful creature before. All his troubles, all his worries went away in the twinkling of an eye. It didn't feel at all like it's always described in romantic movies- no butterflies in the stomach, no classic music playing in his mind...

But it was definitely love at first sight, what else could it be?

It felt like there was an angel sitting right next to Derek, he saw nothing but her. The neurosurgeon didn't breathe a word, he just couldn't. His task at the moment was gazing at her, and only at her.

For a minute Derek Shepherd forgot the sandwich he was eating. It got out hand and the butter, cream cheese, tomatoes and cucumbers scattered all over and around him.

Meredith yelled with laughter and even Owen started laughing lustily.

Derek damned the sandwich he wanted to eat a few minutes ago. This one wouldn't be his favorite anymore, obviously.

But Meredith's laughter was too infectious, so he laughed himself to tears, trying to forget the awkward feeling in his mind.

"Derek Shepherd, nice to meet you, too!", Derek spoke to Meredith, still laughing.

"Wait a minute, you can't keep looking like this, I'll fix you!", Meredith chuckled. She took a kleenex and cleaned Derek a little.

"Better?", she asked with her sweet voice, getting lost in Derek's blue eyes.

"Yes, thanks. At least I smell tasty, like a cucumber or something."

Meredith smiled a beatific smile and nodded.

"Actually, how long does it take to grab some milk and salad here?", Meredith giggled while Derek gazed at her as if she was an unicorn.

"I don't know, Grey, but I'm pretty sure he was delayed by one of the new, naive, beautiful nurses.", Owen grinned.

"Oh, please call me Meredith, both of you."

Derek nodded approvingly, having the daydream of kissing Meredith. _First at her forehead, then at her neck, after that he would place a kiss at her cheek, and last but not least..._

"I have to go and do some stuff like working, you know. See you, guys. I heard you like hanging out at Joe's? What about hanging out together after work?"

Owen shook his head. "Sorry, but I promised my fiancée, Cristina, that I'd go out with her today, so I can't come. Maybe another time."

Mer nodded, already a little bit of sadness in her eyes.

Derek quickly answered, "Yeah, of course, I've really got A LOT of time!", he nearly screamed which made Meredith smile in amusement.

 _'Oh God...'_ , Derek thought. _'Please don't let it sound desperate to her.'_

"Perfect! I'll see you there, Dr Shepherd!"

"Well, Derek, please...", he smirked.

"Fine, I'll ask Alex, too... If he ever walks away from that nurse."

They both smiled as Mer said goodbye and left the cafeteria.

Derek groaned, and for any reason he hoped that Alex wouldn't have time to come to Joe's.

* * *

Derek Shepherd nervously looked at his watch. Almost 10 pm. Hopefully Meredith would be already there...

He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. _'It's all going to be okay. I'm gonna show her how... Nice I am. It's going to work. Let's go, Shepherd, you can do it!'_ , he thought to himself.

Derek must have looked very strange because some young girls next to him- they were about twenty years old or something- started to giggle. He had mumbled his little monologue- loud.

The attending surgeon quickly walked inside his favorite bar before the awkward feeling of this morning would come back.

The dark brown haired man took off his long, grey wrap. The days may be quite warm at the moment, but the evenings are a lot more cold than you'd expect.

He slowly moved his head to look around, but he couldn't find Meredith yet. Maybe she had decided not to go to Joe's because Karev had no time. Derek wasn't able to get used to this idea.

All at once she popped up. _She._ Meredith.

Her name sounded like heaven to Derek. Early before she saw him, Derek smelled her. She smelled like sweet roses, like vanilla...simply like love.

Derek had made up his mind- she was the one for him. It wouldn't matter what she'd say, what she'd do, what kinda person she'd turn out to be...

She was just amazing, that was all he could think about so far.

When Meredith's eyes met Derek's, a sweet, true, bewitching smile came to her face, the same time Derek smiled his charming McDreamy-smile. Meredith raised her hand to allow him coming closer to her, and he did so.

He'd speak to the love of his life. And all he had to do to make this dream reality was being confident, walk over to her and say the three little words. Those three little words that can change everything.

"Good evening, Meredith!"

* * *

 **Who thought about different 'three words' at first, too? : )**

 **Please tell me what you think in a review!**

 **Next chapter'll go on right after his three words ; )**


	3. Counting Stars

**A/N:** **Yeah, already 8 reviews! Special thanks to everyone who wrote one of them or is going to write one after this chapter...**

 **Lots of fluff, but there remain open questions to keep the story interesting...**

 **I really hope that no one knows the right answer to the question at the end [I'm trying to make you curious : )], except he's able to look in my mind.**

 **But if you wanna guess, let me know what you think after reading this chapter. ; )**

 **Curtain up for MerDer!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Counting Stars

Meredith smiled an inviting smile as she noticed that Derek came closer to her.

"Hey, Derek! Glad you're here!", she said first.

"Don't forget, I promised it to you! And remember one thing: I never break a promise.", Derek mentioned seriously.

The honest tone in his voice made the blonde woman smile blandly.

"Good to know, me too.", she answered.

For some seconds the two only gazed at each other before Derek took off Meredit

h's wrap like a real gentleman. She wore one, too... Maybe a good sign? Definitely they shared something, if only their thing for wraps.

"Thank you, Mr Gentleman...", Mer giggled with her angel-like voice.

"Oh, that's my job, you don't have to thank me. You wanna drink something?"

Derek tried not to sound as if her answer'd mean a lot to him- but it did, obviously.

To his great joy Meredith nodded. "You better believe it, Derek! One Tequila please, Joe!", she shouted to the barkeeper.

Derek looked blank. _'I thought she's a new intern, but she wasn't there from the beginning, like the others... Doesn't that mean that she moved to Seattle? Why does it seem like she knows Joe then...?'_

"Bottle or glass?", Joe shouted back and grinned.

Meredith made a face. "Excuse me, Joey-Boy, do you know me? A bottle, of course! By the way, tomorrow's my free day!"

"Great, mine, too!", Derek mentioned smilingly.

Derek liked Meredith's attitude really much. She didn't simulate, she was always like she was.

"Same for me, please, but only a glass!", the neurosurgeon added.

Meredith looked at Derek while she kissed the bottle of Tequila Joe brought to her.

"Since when do you live here, in Seattle?", she asked interestedly.

Derek considered a few seconds. He downed the Tequila in his glass with one gulp, causing Meredith to smile.

"Wow, good job! One more for this beautiful alcoholic, Joe!", she giggled with joy in her eyes before Derek Shepherd had the chance to answer. Well, her chief wasn't boring at all...

The attending surgeon felt how the cold, acrid fluid flowed down his throat. It was like a stinging pain, but with Meredith in his focus everything was gonna be okay.

He would've done everything to improve Meredith anyway.

"Thanks... I've lived here for my whole life, so I know the city like... I can't even name a comparison!", Derek chuckled. "And what about you, Meredith? You're not here for the first time tonight, right?"

"Right, Sir!", Mer proclaimed with a funny voice. Derek couldn't help but smile although it sounded like a baby-voice. What did that woman do with him?

"But... You're new in Seattle or am I wrong?"

"Mmhh... Kinda. Not important.", she said, trying to change the subject. Derek decided not to ask another question about it 'cause he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Alright. By the way, where's your bestie?", he smirked.

"Oh, you mean Alex?", Meredith smirked back. "I don't know, but I think he does the nasty with the nurse."

"Oh, how could I forget that, right. Some more Tequila?", he asked gently when he noticed that Meredith's bottle was empty.

"Yeah, I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

Time flew by until Joe interrupted the two. "Hey, I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude, but... You've to go. Now. I wanna go home and get something like sleep, you know? I guess that's what both of you need, too- or maybe something else you do in a bed?", he laughed lustily.

Derek chuckled. "It's okay, Joe. We'd hate to steal your sleep, so we go. C'mon, Merry-Berry."

"Oooh, don't call me that, Derry-Berry! Whoo, Derry-Berry and Merry-Berry, we make a great couple, don't we?"

"Obviously, my little berry!"

"No, it's Merry-Berry, remind!"

Meredith and Derek both laughed as they walked outside Joe's. They didn't exactly know where to go, but suddenly Derek had an idea.

"What about I show you my favorite place in Seattle?"

"I'd love to visit it! But I don't wanna walk a lot 'cause I have the feeling I would faint then!", she giggled, her breath full of alcohol- but it was the same with Derek.

"That's fine, I think it's only a few streets away from here."

Meredith and Derek walked calmly, close to each other, down the streets of Seattle. Derek put his arm around Meredith, and she enjoyed his touchy allowing him to come even closer.

All at once everything became dark, there was no light anywhere. Mer was a little scared, so she squeezed Derek's hand, causing him to smile a lucky smile.

"Where are we going, Derek?", Meredith breathed.

"Wait a minute...", he answered and pulled Meredith to a small side road.

"Don't be scared, my Merry-Berry."

"As long as you're near me, there's no reason to be scared.", Meredith smiled.

A few steps later it was as if they were in a completely different world. The sky seemed much more beautiful as before, it was like a dream, like a night-wonderland.

"What... What is this for a place? I- I love it..." Meredith didn't know where to look, everything was just amazing. There was a big lake in front of them, the moon was reflected at its surface. Fireflies whirred around their heads- it was the most romantic place Meredith had ever seen.

"That's a secret. 'Our' secret now.", Derek talked in a whisper.

Derek pointed at a bench near the two and sat down with Meredith.

Meredith took a breath and gazed at Derek. "You're so fucking cute... I just wanna kiss your cute, stupid face and cuddle the shit out of you and hold your fucking warm, big hand...", she mumbled loudly, running her fingers through Derek's now-messy hair. Maybe the Tequila made her speak that way... But her words sounded unbelievably lovely to Derek, although there was a strong smell of alcohol coming out of here mouth with every breath.

Derek smiled in amazement. "You haven't got a boyfriend, right?", he whispered in her ear. Meredith got goose bumps when she felt Derek's hot breath on her skin.

"Right..."

"And you haven't got a fiancé, too?"

"U-huh...", Mer nodded.

"So, what's the problem then?"

Meredith smiled rueful, maybe even a little bit bitter. She took Derek's left hand and played with his fingers. "I- my past isn't easy, Derek. I just- I don't know. I don't wanna hurt someone, I- I don't wanna hurt you. You don't deserve that, and I don't deserve you. You'll find a woman that's better than me, you..."

"But what if I don't want to? What if I fell in love for you the moment I saw your face? What if I think you're perfect, just the way you are?"

The petite woman shook her head, tears welling in her beautiful eyes. "Don't say something like that, please, don't say it...", she breathed.

Derek placed his hands on her cheeks and rubbed them gently. Meredith started weeping bitterly and Derek didn't know what he was supposed to do, but he couldn't deal with the heartbreaking noise.

"Hey, Mer, don't cry... Please, stop crying, okay?", he muttered.

"I- I- I- I'll t-try...", Meredith mentioned with a shaking voice.

"Ssshhh... Listen to me, belle. Do you know what my mother told me when I was young and was lovelorn? She said, _Look at yourself as a color. You may not be everybody's favorite color but believe me, one day you will meet someone who needs to complete his picture._ You get it?"

"Yeah, I get it. You're my painter.", Meredith laughed, tears still coming out of her eyes.

Derek pulled Meredith closer to her until he felt her breath on his lips. His nose was almost touching hers. The stars shined probably brighter than normally, forming an amazing contrast to the nearly black sky. It was just the most beautiful view the two of them had ever seen.

The brown haired surgeon reached for Meredith's lips. In his mind he already knew the taste of them...

Until they were interrupted- for the second time on this evening, or should I rather say night? Meredith's mobile rang. Maybe a text message, but Derek didn't care and he hoped Meredith, too.

But it's never like you expect. Meredith quickly took her mobile out of her wrap and starred at it.

Derek groaned. "It's a text message, isn't it? Hopefully at least important..."

"Yeah. Very important." Meredith looked a little confused- and uncomfortable. "I... I have to leave you, right now...", she whispered.

"Now? But we..."

"Right now, Derry-Berry."

Derek couldn't help but smirk.

"I promise, I'll come back."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You swear it?"

"Derek... Believe me. I swear it."

"Okay... You're sure?"

Meredith giggled. "That's enough." She placed a kiss at his forehead and gazed at him. Derek would've sworn to notice love in her glance.

"I...quiet like you, Derek Shepherd."

"Hm, not really the words I wanted to hear, but I quiet like you, too. More than that."

"Me either."

Meredith placed another little kiss at Derek's cheek. "See you around."

"Sure thing, my..." Derek stopped. 'Should I say love or would it be too early?' "...Meredith."

Meredith nodded. She knew this wasn't the word he wanted to say, but she had no time to ask him.

Meredith glanced at Derek one more time and walked away.

For Derek it was like this evening had never happened. 'Is this supposed to be love? To feel broken when the other part of your heart walks away from you? Maybe.'

He stared at his mobile, too. It was almost 5 o'clock...

The handsome surgeon decided to go home by cab. He called one and it quickly arrived. While he was sitting there, looking out of the window at the beautiful streets of Seattle, Derek thought about the whole situation.

What was so special about that message? Why had Meredith to go? And, most important, who writes a message at 4 o'clock in the morning and why?

* * *

 **Poor Derek, huh?**

 **I presume what you think now and no, it's not her former husband, that would be too easy ; )**

 **But, as I already said, I'd love to hear your guesses and thoughts about this chapter!**

 **Btw, I hope you like my nicknames for MerDer xD**


	4. So what

**So what**

 **A/N:** **Glad to see you guys keep on reading my story, but I'd love to hear more about your thoughts in reviews ; )**

 **In this chapter there'll be some more physical MerDer love, I think it may be enough to be rated M, I just wanted to warn you. I thought that it's time to let their relationship grow a little bit.**

 **So, be prepared for some fluffy moments with Merry- and Derry-Berry and Derek/Owen friendship at the beginning!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - So what

Derek Shepherd sighed at the sound of his alarm clock. His free day was over, right now. And he wasn't able to spend it with Meredith Grey.

What a shame... He shouldn't have let her go, but Meredith was gone.

Well, of course not forever. Derek knew that he'd see her at work today, and that was the only reason for him to get up, walk and breathe.

Maybe not the only reason after all, there were lives to save. The sky was pretty grey today, and although it was not really cold, the constantly falling rain made the weather even worse. However, Derek had learnt to get used to it. But nothing else remains to be done anyway.

"It's a beautiful day to save lives...", he mumbled to himself in order to become awake, and it worked.

A few minutes later the dedicated neurosurgeon walked out of the elevator with a tired smile on his face. There wasn't a lot to do today. Derek hadn't got patients with life-threatening injury at the moment which was rare at Seattle Grace Hospital, especially as a neurosurgeon.

Derek made his way through the busy doctors and surgeons until he saw a well known, worried-looking face.

"What's up, Owen? How was your evening with Cristina?", Derek spoke with a faint smile.

Seeing his best pal like this made him a little bit broken inside. Owen had always been there for him when he needed someone to talk, and now it looked like it was Derek's turn to cheer Owen up.

"I, uh, I don't know. How bad is an evening when your fiancée doesn't even look at you and prepares for an 'important' surgery instead while you wait for her, sitting at the bountiful table, decorated with rose petals and candles? What if YOU eat by YOURSELF while SHE orders PIZZA 'cause the food YOU cooked is already cold? Sounds not really romantic, huh?! On a scale of one to ten? What do you think?!", Owen whispered with a kinda bitter voice, growing louder and louder at the end of his words.

"Wow, that's tough... A solid eight, I think. But hey, don't worry. Everything'll be fine, okay? Life's full of love and dreams are coming true, if you get up and try."

Derek tried to calm Owen down a little bit, but he failed...

"An eight? Really? Are you kidding me?! It feels like a fucking one hundred thousand! But no, oh, excuse me very much, I forgot- you actually don't know how that feels, right?" Owen sounded breathless, he talked himself into a rage.

"I don't guess what you want me to say now." Derek's voice stayed friendly.

"Of course you don't! Because you don't know what fucking love is! Well, you always dream about your future, about a family you create with a 'perfect' woman, but that's not possible! Your 'perfect' woman just doesn't exist! Love is painful, love breaks your heart and you'll never be the same after you realize that not everything is about kisses, sex and romantic dates in a relationship! But how should you know that without getting or giving love, Derek, huh? Obviously I love Cristina, and I know that her career will always be the most important thing in her life, but YOU have no right to judge me for how and what I'm thinking! Just leave me alone and live your McDreamy-life, but don't try to help me with things you'll be never able to understand!"

Owen was in a towering, helpless rage. Tears welled in the redhead's eyes. Derek knew that it wouldn't help to start a conversation with him right now.

"I'm not glad that you refuse to talk about the whole Cristina-thing. I accept it though, and although your words really hurt me, I'll be there for you. If you wanna talk, call me. Anytime. You're still my best friend, and you'll always be, even if I'm not yours anymore."

After a few minutes which felt like years, Owen nodded to Derek, forcing an apologetically, wry smile.

"Alright, I-"

Derek shook his head. There wasn't much more to say. "It's okay, Ow. I'm not angry with you. You're in love, so everything is okay."

He gave Owen an encouraging pat on the back and went away.

Only now Derek noticed that almost everyone in the hospital was watching the, uh, conversation between Owen and him. He could nearly feel the rumors coming into the heads of the people. Great, that would be the topic of conversation for the next weeks.

'Hopefully Meredith isn't here at the moment at didn't hear Owen's little speech... I want that she loves me because of _me_ and not because she has pity...'

In only a second his hopes were dashed. Meredith stared at him, and Derek didn't know since when.

After all the nurses, doctors and surgeons kept on doing their work, Meredith Grey slowly made her way to Derek.

"Hey...", she whispered, not really sure what she could say after such a situation.

"You don't need to have pity. Trust me, I'm okay. I'm fine. I'm alright. I'm perfect. Just perfect. More than perfect. Absolu-"

"Stop doing that, please.", Meredith grated. She reached for Derek's hand and pressed it.

"Doing what?", Derek breathed, looking at Meredith's small hand which was now in his.

"Betray yourself. That doesn't help. Trust ME."

"Well... I'm not alright. Not even close."

The bitter look on Derek's face made Meredith sigh.

"Wow, that was really awkward, wasn't it? For me, I mean.", Derek whispered.

"You mean? I don't think so. I'd see his words rather as a compliment. By the way, did Dr Hunt say the truth?"

Derek harrumphed and smirked.

"To be exact, every single word was true."

"Now I get it, why they call you McDreamy."

"Uh, really? Why?"

"'Cause you're simply a dream. Owen can be very happy to have a pal like you, and I'm sure he is. You're his best friend. His number one."

"And what if I want you to be my number one?", Derek grinned.

Meredith giggled. "I don't wanna be a number one. I wanna be the only one."

She kissed Derek on his cheek and quickly walked out of his focus.

* * *

Derek Christopher Shepherd gently closed the door to the common room of the hospital behind him. He brewed some coffee, filled it in a big cup and sat down at one of the three tables in the room.

The neurosurgeon looked around. It was kinda strange to see the room like this- quiet and empty. Otherwise the common room was full of noises, full of voices, simply full of life.

Well, it was almost one o'clock... Derek had surgery in an hour which was the only reason for him to stay in the hospital. Owen, Cristina and the others were probably already at home or busy.

All at once the door opened and Meredith walked in. Yawning she brushed some hair out of her face. She turned her head around, until her eyes met Derek's.

"Good evening, Dr McDreamy. Or should I rather say Dr Derry-Berry?", she giggled.

Derek shook his head with a grin. "Good night, Merry-Berry. Strange how quiet it is, right?"

"That's exactly what I thought, too!", Meredith explained.

"Why are you still here anyway? Nightshift?"

"Kinda, but not really. Alex needed some free time so I'm doing his shift."

"Ah, you're just to nice. And free time? To bang a new nurse?", Derek laughed.

"Maybe.", Meredith laughed, too. "But he's my best friend, and he'd do that for me...one day."

She sighed. "'Cause at the moment my love life is as empty as this cup of coffee." Meredith showed Derek her cup- it was totally empty.

"At least you're not alone with that."

Before Meredith could start thinking about his words or about anything, she felt Derek's lips covering hers. She felt his warm touch, his stubby chin, his wavy, soft hair.

For a second, Meredith pushed Derek away, just to look at him.

"You're so fucking perfect...", she whispered, causing him to smile in amazement.

This time it was Meredith who pulled Derek closer to her and pressed her lips on his.

Between to passionate kisses, Derek quickly threw his white coat in a corner while Meredith placed a kiss on his neck. But when Derek tried to undress her, she finally pushed him away.

"Hey, how is this supposed to turn out? Do you seriously think that I'm sleeping with my boss in my break?!"

"Why not?"

"Oh, you absolutely know that. Anybody could walk in and see us, maybe even naked!"

"So what? I have feelings for you, Meredith. I don't know how strong they are, but we can only find out if you allow it! Sometimes there is no next time, no second chance, no time out. Sometimes it's now or never, and it's your decision."

Meredith smiled a little.

"Well, if it's like that, I choose now. I've got feelings for you, too, Derry-Berry Shepherd."

In the twinkling of an eye, both of them were fully naked, laying together in the bed-couch of the common room.

Derek kissed Meredith on her shoulder. His stubby face and his warm tongue, sliding all over her body, made her moan with pleasure.

"Now it's my turn...", she whispered in his ear.

Derek nodded, already laying down.

Meredith kissed him everywhere, touching every single part of his whole body.

After a while, her fingers made their way under Derek's boxer shorts. He moaned with pleasure, louder and louder.

"Sssshh...", Meredith smiled. "Do you want more?"

Of course he did.

Only the constant noise of the clock interrupted the silence in the room. Meredith smiled lovely while she watched Derek sleep, until he opened his eyes.

"Hello...", he breathed.

"Hi...", she giggled before Derek gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"You smell like a neurosurgeon... This taste is really new for me, but I like it."

Derek smirked. "And I found out that I love the taste of interns."

For a while they just gazed at each other.

Suddenly the door opened...

* * *

 **The next chapter starts right here, if there's anyone who wants to read it!**

 **Guess who's comiiiing...**

 **Thanks for reading, please review : )**


	5. Sweet Emotions

**Sweet Emotions**

 **A/N: As always, at first I wanna thank you a lot for your reviews, I love reading them!**

 **In this chapter you'll find out some more about Meredith's past, and at the beginning MerDer fluff's waiting for you. Maybe you can guess who's Mer's former husband after this chapter. I tried to create a different, new [former] pairing with Meredith ; )**

 **By the way, sorry for my late update, but I was at a kinda 'language-camp', so I hadn't got time to write a new chapter...**

 **I went back home today, but I decided to continue with the story- it's all for you, my beloved readers!**

 **I hope you enjoy reading, so let's don't waist time and start right now!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Sweet emotions

"Fuck...", Derek formed with his lips. He made Meredith hide herself under the blanket.

"I-...", Meredith started to speak, but Derek placed his index finger on her lips.

"Be quiet, Merry-Berry, otherwise whoever's coming will hear us.", he whispered in Meredith's ear, causing her to smile.

"And, by the way, this kinda bed is very strange. I know that I'll have backaches if I lay here any longer.", he mumbled to himself.

"Stand up then. Incidentally, why are you talking to yourself, Dr Shepherd? You've got surgery. Now. Read my lips- RIGHT NOW, as a matter of fact. So no time to chat with yourself, you understand? NO TIME!"

Derek Shepherd wheeled around to look at Miranda Bailey's angry face. She shook her head wildly and stared at Derek in an uncomfortable way. His eyes were wide-eyed and his mouth was open, but he couldn't make a sound.

"Don't you hear me, Shepherd? I said STAND UP! Do I have to spell it, huh?"

The neurosurgeon just laid there and watched Dr Bailey speak with an open mouth, as if she spoke to the wall.

Suddenly he came back to our universe. 'Shit... I can't get up now, I'm fully naked... Dr Bailey has to walk outside the room and wait for me! Yeah, that's it!', he thought to himself.

"Hey, Dr Bailey, I, uh, I just... I'll hurry up. Only one more minute, alright? And you can wait outside while you try to be a little more happy-okay?"

Miranda looked like she was going to kill Derek right now.

"Happy? HAPPY? You miss your surgery, I have to search for you and you ask me to be happy?", she shouted, her eyes filled with fire. "I have to do some more important things, for example saving lives or eating my sandwich!"

"There are so many beautiful reasons to be happy.", Derek smiled vaguely.

"Oh, I'll show you _my_ happy, my friend, I'm gonna-"

There it was. An unexpected noise. It wasn't too loud, but loud enough to be he heard by Dr Bailey.

Derek quickly turned his head around at looked at the blanket. A sneeze. The cutest sneeze he had ever heard, but that didn't matter at this moment.

"That wasn't you.", Miranda stated.

"Obviously." Derek swallowed.

"A blanket can't sneeze."

"Obviously."

"So you're not alone."

"Obviously."

"Who's with you?"

"Ob-, uhm, I mean, I- I don't know."

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'How stupid can a human be?'

"Well, perhaps _you_ don't know. But I'm going to know.", Dr Bailey mentioned. She walked one step closer to the bed-couch-whatever, smiled a disarming smile and pulled away the cover.

Meredith's charming, light blue eyes glanced at her, and Meredith tried to smirk, but she failed. This situation was the most awkward one of her entire lifetime, so she couldn't even force a little, set smile.

"Oh-my-god... Meredith Grey? Holy crap, what are you two doing here?!", she screamed, examining both of them.

Dr Bailey facepalmed. What else was possible at this moment?

"Please, don't tell me, I can guess it. You're naked, and I know what people usually do when they're naked and share a bed or something."

"Good evening, Dr Bailey. Nice to see you.", Meredith whispered before she bit her lip. Even now she wanted to be as polite as she could to Dr Bailey, although her words didn't make sense...

"Nice to see you too, Grey. But I'm pretty sure you've got other stuff to do than to have sex with your boss."

Derek let out a loud laughter without knowing what was so funny about Miranda's sentence, but he just didn't care.

In the twinkling of an eye Meredith giggled, too, because of Derek's infectious laughter.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Stop giggling. Shepherd, you have lives to save. Meredith, you have intern stuff to do. I'm waiting for you right behind the door. Be quick."

With those words, she closed the door behind her and let Derek and Meredith alone in the common room.

Meredith sighed. "I'm-I'm so, so sorry Derek, but I had to sneeze and I couldn't stifle it. I mean, your an attending neurosurgeon and I'm an intern, so no one needs to know about...this. Alright?"

Derek grinned. Her eyes looked like an ocean. A lovely ocean.

"But why, Meredith? Why do you think we have to hide our, our...our relationship?"

"Our _relationship_ ?", Meredith nearly shouted.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said."

"I wouldn't call it a relationship, Derek. Well, we had sex and it was really great. But it's over, the sex is over! It was only one time!"

"You mean, it's never happening again? And, by the way, maybe it's not a relationship right now- but it could be one. Whenever you want. I'm waiting."

" _Why_!? I didn't ever ask you to wait for me, did I?! And _no_ , it's never happening again! Find a fucking other woman who you can spend your life with and let me go!"

"I love you, Meredith."

Meredith made a confused face.

"What?"

"I said, I love you, Meredith."

"What do you want, Derek?"

"To be honest- you. I can't let you go. Even if y try to, even if my heart breaks, even if you're going to hurt me every single day of my life. I'm not able to spend my life with any other woman. I want _you_ , because you _are_ my life."

Tears welled in Derek's eyes. Why did she change her mind so fast? Didn't she want him? Didn't she love him?

Meredith swallowed hard as he continued with a shaking voice.

"I would've told you earlier, but I couldn't. There always was this constant fear of creeping you out with explaining my feelings. Every time I wanted to tell you, I couldn't speak. I thought it would be better to wait until the perfect moment comes, but I realized that there is no perfect moment, it doesn't exist. So I decided to say it right now, before it's to late, because I can't lose you. I don't know why you changed your mind about us, but if you have a problem or something like that, we'll go through it. Together. All I know is that I'm standing here, close to you, while Miranda is probably not waiting anymore and operates by herself. But that's worth it. You're worth it. You see, whatever you do, I'll be there when you need me and give everything I have to and for you. And when you don't need me, I'll wait. As long as my heart beats."

Tears ran down Meredith's eyes. Derek placed his hands on her cheeks and gently brushed her tears away. He kissed her on her forehead and didn't try to stifle his own tears anymore.

"Say that you love me, Meredith. Or say that you don't. But whatever you decide to do, please be honest. I trust you, Merry-Berry."

It seemed like years for Derek Shepherd. The clock continued with its constant sound, and his breath kept going on. But the world stood still.

He examined Meredith's face, examined Meredith's reaction. Would everything be over no? What would her decision be? To leave him? He wasn't able to even think about that. Never, ever.

Suddenly Meredith smiled, her eyes fulfilled with love.

"I love you too, Derek Derry-Berry Shepherd. Since I saw your face for the first time. And I promise, I'm never going to leave you. You're my life, too, and my heart, and my everything."

"Oh, remember: You never break a promise.", Derek smiled.

"Just like you." Meredith dashed away a tear from Derek with her lips.

"Exactly.", Derek said with a grin. "You wanna get dressed and maybe create a life together after that?"

"Of course, I'd love to.", Meredith giggled. "Let's create a life together, my love."

"Yeah...", Derek mentioned, getting lost in Meredith's eyes like he always did.

"But at first, please get dressed, my gorgeous boyfriend. You can't have surgery naked."

"Well, I could, but I shouldn't. And did you just say 'boyfriend'? Are we a couple now? 'Cause I'd like to know that."

"Yes, I guess we're a couple. Now and forever. And everyone can know."

Meredith and Derek shared a passionately, long kiss.

* * *

Meredith was sitting right next to Derek in the hospital cafeteria the next day. She held Derek's hand under the table and smiled constantly, mostly at Derek.

"So you two are a couple?", Owen asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, as I said. We're a couple. You know what a couple is? Like you and Cristina?"

Owen smirked. "Yeah, I guess I know what a couple is. And I'm really happy for both of you. You're my pal. When you're happy, I'm happy. Can you forgive me, please, Der? I didn't mean what I said. You know what love is- better than me."

"Naturally, pal." Derek kissed Meredith quickly on her lips and gave the petite woman a charming smile. "Now I know it."

Meredith's mobile rang again- she got a message.

"Who's that, Meredith? Your other lover?", Cristina said sarcastically. She had been quite the whole time which was not normal for her... But Meredith had no time to think about that.

"Haha, really funny, Cristina.", Meredith giggled, until she stared at her mobile.

It was photo. Only a photo, but it changed everything. It showed her and her former husband when they were happy together, hand in hand, sharing a deep kiss and looking at each other with love in their eyes. Mer shook her head when she read the text under the photo. *I still think about you. I still want you. I still love you. Yesterday. Now. Forever. And you still think about me. You still want me. You still love me. Yesterday, now and forever. Always. Don't forget me, I'll be back.*

"What's up, Merry-Berry? Is anything going on I should now, my heart?", Derek asked a little worried about his true love.

"Huh? Oh, no Derek, just a message I wanted to read."

"You're sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Don't worry."

Derek nodded as Meredith wrote back.

*I won't ever forget you, I'm not able to. You were the love of my life. And maybe you still are somewhere deep in me, but it's over, and you know why. It doesn't even matter what you want, I have a boyfriend and I love him more than everything else in the whole world, he's my future now...please understand. I really love him, I have feelings for him that I never felt before. Don't come back for me.*

Only a few seconds later, another message arrived.

*We're never apart. In some way we're always united. I don't believe you, you can't love him. You love me and you know it. Don't you miss my brown, strong hair? My warm voice? My hand holding yours?*

*I did. I really did. Do you guess how many times I've cried of you? I didn't want to live anymore without you, 'cause I noticed it wasn't your fault. But I don't do anymore, I think.*

*You think, but you're wrong. So, so wrong. Hell, you're wrong. Do you know that I'm crying?*

Meredith didn't answer him anymore. It was simply too hard for her.

"Hey, you're not alright- not at all! What's wrong, you can tell me everything!", Derek whispered into Mer's little ear.

"I'm just a little sad because my patient died..."

"Oh, I'm sorry... But I'll cook for you today and maybe we can take a bath together? With some candles and roses, what do you think?"

Meredith tried to smile. "I still think that I don't deserve you."

"Ah, we deserve each other more than everything else. I'd to everything for you."

"Me too...me too."

* * *

 **Soooo…**

 **In the next chapter Mer's former husband will finally appear, but only if you still want to read it, so please, please let me know! : )**


	6. If I could turn back Time

**If I could turn back Time**

 **A/N** **: Hellooo, are you all ready for the next chapter?**

 **Hopefully!**

 **In this chapter the third main person will appear, Mer's former husband. You'll finally find out who he is, but please don't be too sad if it's not what you wanted or expected. I'm looking forward to your reactions!**

 **krista:** **Don't worry, it's not Mark!**

 **That wouldn't be a 'new' pairing by the way, because there already are some MerMark fanfics and I wanted to do something really, really new... Although I don't know how you guys will react. Naturally I don't hope so, but if you totally hate this pairing, please just... I don't know, I'm so nervous, but either way it's just a former pairing.**

 **Oh, and I'm still not sure if Mark should be with Lexie or even appear in this story. Let's just see how this turns out.**

 **But also don't forget that this story is mainly a MerDer story and not a MerWhatever or MarkWhatever : )**

 **Guest:** **Oh, I'm sorry if that part of the whole thing doesn't interest you** **, but I can't dump the former husband, he's the main 'conflict' in the story at the beginning.**

 **But don't worry, too, I think he won't stay for too long. And I understand you...**

 **As I already said, it's mainly a MerDer story, so there's gonna be mainly our beloved MerDer and I planned a lot of fluffy stuff for the two of them... 3 I hope you're happy now : )**

 **Finally, let's start!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - If I could turn back Time

Meredith gazed at her gorgeous, handsome boyfriend. Derek Christopher Shepherd, _her_ Derek, _her_ Derry-Berry.

"Another drink?", Derek asked with his warm voice, fulfilled with love.

"All right!" Meredith nodded approvingly and ordered another shot of Tequila from Joe. "I love this place. Well, it's not really romantic, but who needs romantic all the time? Joe's is so incredibly good for spending evenings or nights, right?"

Derek gave her a beatific smile and kissed her temple.

"Absolutely, I love it here. And when I see you, everything's just perfect. You're my romantic, that's all I can say."

Meredith grinned. "I can't explain how much I love you, words aren't always enough. But I also love Tequila..."

Derek started grinning, too. "Aw, but you like me more than your Tequila, don't you?" He made a sad face before he continued smirking.

"Of course I do!" Meredith sighed a little while she looked at Derek's wavy hair. "God, you're so fucking sexy...", she mumbled to herself.

"So are you.", Derek mumbled back. He had noticed a little change inside Meredith. She was much quieter the last few days, but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so he didn't force her to speak with him. He trusted her, and if she didn't want to talk, she didn't need to talk. "Although I think that you're a better drinker than me.", he chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll learn very quickly. I'll be your teacher. Every champion was once a contender that refused to give up."

Derek nodded. "True story."

Meredith drank her shot in one go. "I guess Dr Bailey hates me now."

Her boyfriend shook his head in disagreement. "No, don't think like that. Miranda doesn't hate you. How could she? You're the loveliest, most beautiful person I've ever met. I'm so glad to have you in my life."

Meredith giggled. "It's way too easy for you to make me smile. Do you know that you're everything? My everything? My world?"

"Logically I know.", Derek smirked. His light blue, sparkling eyes met hers. "Let's just say: If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever."

Meredith took Derek's hand and smiled a rapt smile. "Did you just quote Winnie the Pooh?"

"I did. I quite like Winnie the Pooh... Don't you?", Derek sneered.

"Hell, yeah, I love Winnie the Pooh! Who doesn't?"

They both started to laugh loudly. Derek clicked glasses with Meredith and the two of them sipped their alcohol, until the couple was interrupted. Meredith couldn't see him, but she already had a feeling in her mind that _HE_ was coming.

And he came. She smelled his well known aftershave, the same as always. She heard his steps, the door closing behind him. She felt him breathe although she didn't even know he was there, it was really strange...

"Man, get your ass over here!", Joe shouted with joy.

The guy did as he said and moved to Joe, sitting down next to Meredith.

"Glad to see you.", he whispered half to Joe and half to Meredith. "Meredith...", the guy began. After that his head came closer to Meredith. "I knew you're here.", he whispered in her ear, but loud enough that Derek could hear it. His accent was unmistakable.

There he was. Her former husband. Her former love.

"Andrew...", Meredith breathed. She wished he wasn't there. It wasn't the right time. She got over him, she didn't love him anymore and she told him, so why did he came back for her? "What are you doing here?", she asked, shaking her head hardly.

Derek just sat beside Meredith and examined the situation, examined Andrew. He didn't know what was going on or what he was supposed to do or to say, so he was quite.

"Getting you back, you know. You're alone?", he said with his strong voice, running his fingers through his hair.

"No, Andrew, I'm not alone. Not anymore. I told you."

"I mean alone _here_."

"No, my boyfriend is with me."

Andrew pointed at Derek, frowned and raised his eyebrows. "Is that him, Mer? Wow, you always had a thing for wavy hair, huh?"

Meredith sighed. "Yeah, that's him, Andrew. And you don't have the right to call me Mer anymore."

Derek cleared his throat. "Could you please clear up your mystery? What's going on here, Meredith? Did you screw me? Who is the that?", he asked, a very confused look coming onto his face.

Andrew smiled a winning, scornful smile to Derek. "Oh, excuse me please. Where are my manners- My name is Andrew DeLuca. I'm Meredith's husband. And yes, we screwed, but ages ago. Unfortunately."

Meredith's look was frozen. "Former husband.", she added with a cold voice.

Derek swallowed hard. "You-I... You didn't tell me..." He tried to stifle his tears. He didn't want to cry in front of that guy- he wasn't worth it. But Meredith was worth it.

"I'm so, so sorry, Derek... I should've told you."

Derek nodded slowly. "Yes. You should have."

Andrew nodded, too. "Yeah, I guess she should have, right? 'Cause I won't give up on her. Meredith, if I could turn back time… I'd do everything."

"Shut up!", Meredith screamed. "That's not your business!"

Derek just ignored the other guy. He didn't feel jealous or angry, just sad. Terribly sad.

"Now I understand.", Derek mentioned. "He's the one who broke your heart."

Meredith slowly shook her head. "Not really. I guess we broke each other's."

A single tear ran down Meredith's face until it stopped at her cheek. Andrew DeLuca placed his hand on Meredith's face.

"Don't touch me. Get out of here and leave me alone.", she whispered to Andrew. "You may still know my name, but you don't know my story- not anymore. Derek does." Meredith glanced at Derek.

"Since when do you two know each other? One day or what?", Andrew asked and smiled frostily.

Meredith gave Andrew a bitter smile. "As you see, you don't understand. Time doesn't matter. Only moments are important, and my love for Derek grows every single second, if that's even possible anymore. I love him so much that I can't breathe without him near me." Meredith started crying quietly, until Derek gave her a hug and kissed her on her lips. Deeply, passionately, hardly, long. He put all his feelings in one kiss. He didn't care about Andrew. Meredith was _his_ , and that was forever.

"I don't believe you though. What about our happy times, Meredith?", Andrew said after their kiss. "You can kiss anyone. That doesn't mean anything."

Meredith gazed at Derek. She was totally happy that he answered for her. "You have to believe her. Sometimes it's time to close an old book. It's no use to read the old chapters again and again. They won't change, they stay like they're written once upon a time. Sometimes it's better to open a new book instead. To write a new story with new lines and new hopes."

The neurosurgeon looked at Meredith. "Your past doesn't matter to me. I love you anyway. And I guess if we try hard enough, we can even show an idiot like him that we're truly in love with each other. The only thing you have to promise me is that you really don't love him anymore. Because if you do that, I'll walk away and let you live your life, I don't wanna be a barrier. Otherwise we can take it, together."

Meredith and Derek both smiled- Meredith's smile said it all, although she promised nothing. Andrew went to the wardrobe and took his black leather jacket.

"Don't think it's over now, Derek, or whoever you are. I'm not gone. I won't stop fighting for you, Meredith. Remember what I said at our marriage: Things won't ever change for us.", he shouted over to Meredith before he walked outside.

* * *

Meredith let out a quiet sigh and knocked loudly at the door.

When Derek opened, she quickly came in and threw her wrap in the corner of the floor. Three of her patients died- what a day.

Derek was already waiting for her when she went home. He picked up her wrap and hung it up.

"I'm totally done with this day... And I just didn't want to go home and be alone, without you.", Meredith whispered bitterly.

"What happened?", Derek asked with a lovely voice, hoping it has nothing to do with this _Andrew_. He didn't like him at all, he hated him- logically. But if he wasn't Meredith's former husband, he would've hated him though. Andrew was an uncomfortable person for him anyway.

"Oh, you don't wanna know, believe me..."

"Is it something about Andrew? 'Cause if he hurt you, I'll kill him right now."

Meredith chuckled, until she saw the serious expression in Derek's face. "My god no, you don't have to kill Andrew, I haven't seen him since yesterday evening, so he couldn't hurt me anyway."

Derek nodded in relief and kissed Meredith gently on her lips. "Better for him. You can stay as long as you want to."

The two of them walked to the living room and sat down on Derek's big, white couch. Meredith stared at one of the pillows and grinned.

"A pillow with ferryboats on it? Cute."

"Oh, you like it? You know, I have that thing for ferryboats..."

"Yeah, I really like it. What if you buy another one with speedboats or something?", Meredith giggled.

"No way! Only ferryboats!" Derek laughed a melodious laughter until Meredith started to laugh, too.

"Do you want me to order some pizza? Pizza is the best thing to forget bad days. Maybe with ham or salami?", Derek mentioned after a while.

"Yes, for sure! Surprise me!", Meredith answered quickly.

Derek called the pizza delivery man and went outside, so Meredith couldn't hear what he was saying.

After only one minute Derek came back and had a beaming smile on his face.

"What about a little dance with my favorite woman in the world?", he breathed.

"I, uh, I'm not a good dancer...", the blonde woman stammered.

"I don't care, me too." With those words, Derek Shepherd pressed a button of his stereo equipment and a song fulfilled the whole room- a love song, obviously.

Meredith started to smile in amazement as she watched Derek coming closer to her and taking her petite, adorable hand. Yes, for Derek everything about her was adorable, even her hand.

Derek and Meredith slowly moved to the middle of the room. They danced calmly, close together, don't looking at anything but each other.

Suddenly Meredith stood still when she heard the text of the song. Yes, it was _the_ song.

 _ **~Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you...~**_

Meredith just listened to the music and forgot everything. She didn't even notice the tears running down her face.

"Meredith... Hey, Meredith... Everything okay? Did I do something wrong? Should I start another song?", Derek asked, caring and loving as always.

Meredith chuckled while she was still crying. "No, no, no, Derek, you did everything right, I'm okay, I'm o-" She couldn't finish her sentence, crying her eyes out and speaking was simply too hard for her.

Derek wrapped his arms around his beloved girlfriend. "Ssh, calm down, Merry-Berry, I'm here... I'm with you, you're safe, I hold you...", he whispered into her ear.

Meredith didn't know how she deserved a boyfriend like him. He was just to good for her, as she thought...

"It's just- that song was our marriage-song. The song of our first dance, the song of our-" She couldn't finish her words again, because she was too busy with weeping bitterly.

The neurosurgeon understood. He kissed Meredith quickly on her forehead, raised his index finger and took the CD. With the CD in his hand, he walked to the window and opened it. Meredith looked really confused, but Derek was sure she would understand what he was doing right now.

He threw the CD out of the window and watched it shatter into a thousand pieces when it landed on the ground.

After that, he gave a quiet smile. "Done."

Meredith Grey stopped crying. She walked over to Derek and stared down, at the ground. There it was- her past, her memories. Broken. Like her heart. "Done...", she talked in a whisper.

"Do you know how much I love you, Derek Shepherd? More than words could say."

"Yes, Meredith Grey, I know. It's the same for me. And it grows and grows-"

"...every day.", Meredith finished Derek's sentence, causing him to simper.

* * *

 **So far, so good... Now you all met Mer's ex-husband. But of course nothing compares to Derry-Berry...**

 **As you saw, Andrew DeLuca is not like he's in the show, but it's an AU, so it's allowed : )**

 **By the way, did anyone of you notice how caring and understanding Derek is, even at this point? He's just...so incredibly perfect, I'm more and more in love with this character 3**

 **If you're ready to read more MerDer fluff and stuff, please let me know in a review!**

 **Oh, and the next chapter will be REALLY fluffy if you want me to continue...**


	7. Demons

**Demons**

 **A/N:** **Hi, folks!**

 **As I promised, this time everything will be full of MerDer... Some fluff, but it'll turn out to be VERY sad, so I wanted to warn you before you cry :'D**

 **For me it was really fun to write this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

 **Andrew won't appear here, but another [really adorable] boy...**

 **Have fun [or cry, like me while I was writing this chapter... Please tell me I'm not crazy :D]!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Demons

The air was full of screams, laughter and crying. It was really hot here, a little too hot for Derek. He sweated like a pig, to be exact.

"Oh my, I didn't think that it's so hard to babysit."

"Me either." Meredith smirked at Derek who was sitting right next to her at a table and sighed, just like her boyfriend a few minutes ago.

Dr Miranda Bailey was gone on a date with her husband tonight, they wanted to go to a restaurant- the first time since two years. Miranda had one of her rare free days today but no one to look after her son, William.

By the way everyone called him Tuck, after his father.

So Meredith and Derek went to an indoor playground with him. Maybe it was great fun for kids, but not for parents. They were all sitting at tables placed around the playground with cups of coffee or tea. Yes, it was exactly as boring as it sounded.

"Well, I like Tucky. He's cute, really, really cute... He's not the problem. But I totally hate this place. It's simply too hot, every single minute a kid starts to cry or to scream- and it stinks. As if they sprayed sweat and fart-aroma into this indoor playground.", Meredith giggled.

"Exactly my thoughts.", Derek agreed. "Look at him.", he smiled, pointing at the little Tuck with his index finger. "He's so full of joy and energy. Just like you are."

Meredith glanced at him. His beautiful, blue eyes seemed as if they know everything about her and maybe they even did. Who knows?

The blonde intern leaned forward to kiss Derek. His lips finally covered hers as Meredith forgot everything but the gentle touch of Derek's tongue in her mouth.

It moved all around, first slowly, then more and more quickly. Derek grabbed Meredith's neck and bit her bottom lip, causing her to moan with pleasure.

Suddenly they were reminded where they were.

"Eeewwww!", a group of kids shouted over to Meredith and Derek, probably three feet away from the couple, coming closer and closer to them.

They repeated their noise a few times. "Ew, Eew, Eewww!"

Meredith and Derek couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so disgusting about kissing? Kissing is the best thing in the world!", Derek explained with a look at Meredith.

"A kiss isn't disgusting! It's yukky!", one of the kids, a girl, screamed.

"Oh, if you say that... Don't your parents do that sometimes?", Meredith asked with a harmonic smile.

"Oooh nooo, they don't kiss! Never ever! Only me, me, me!", another little boy laughed out loudly as the others started to laugh, too.

Only now Derek noticed that Tuck was with the little group. He smirked, walked over to him and rubbed his black hair. "Heeeyy my boy, you've fun?"

"Yeah! Fun! Wanna play!", he laughed out with his adorable little-boy voice.

"Sure, Tucky! Go and play with your friends, Meredith and me will wait here until you're ready and then we'll go home and mommy comes."

"No mommy! Play!"

"Of course.", Derek grinned and watched Tuck run away with the other kids.

"Wow, you're pretty good with kids. I didn't know that.", Meredith mentioned after a while.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I love kids. Don't you?"

Meredith gazed at Derek. "We're having the kid-talk right now, aren't we?"

"If you-... I just wanted to say I _love_ babies and can't wait to have my own big family."

"Sure, I'd love that, too. Down the road. Maybe."

"But not too far down the road. I love you, Meredith, everything about you. Our babies will be perfect."

"You're already talking about _babies_?", Meredith chuckled. "Yup. Some day, when I'm ready, we'll have babies. You'll make the best daddy in the world, Derry-Berry."

"And you'll make the best mommy in the world, Merry-Bery.", he smirked.

They both just sat and watched Tuck play, until they noticed another kid at the edge of the playground.

He looked really sad- there weren't any other kids besides him, or parents, or whatever. Derek couldn't exactly see it, but it seemed like there were tears coming out of his eyes.

Anyway, he didn't look hurt or something.

"Should we go to him?", Meredith whispered, having the same thought.

Derek swallowed hardly. "We should."

The two of them walked over to him, and with every more step they saw the beauty of this adorable, little boy. He was probably three years old, maybe four. His eyes were light blue, frozen, like ice. His hair was caramel-brown and his skin seemed as if it was snow.

 _'The cutest boy I've ever met.'_ , Derek thought to himself. _'A little Snow White-boy...'_

"Hey, little one... How are you?", Derek asked with a caring voice.

"I-I-I don't k-know...", he sniffed. ' _Yes, he is crying...'_

"Why are you crying?", Meredith whispered to him. Her smile was encouraging.

"I-I am n-not cry-ing...", he whispered back. "I am-m-m stott-t-ering. Itsss like demons as in m-my mind.", he explained.

Derek swallowed again and glanced at Meredith for a short moment until his gaze came back to the little boy.

"And why do you sit here alone? Don't you want to play with the other kids?"

The little boy shook his head wildly. "N-no. Quite b-b-boysss get parentsss.", he breathed.

Derek's face had a shocked expression. _'He is an orphan? Why do the worst things always happen to the best people...'_

Meredith smiled at the little boy although she felt like crying. "What's your name, strong, big boy?"

The boy giggled when he heard that he was called strong and big- he was really, really tiny for his age. His giggling sounded as if it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Melodic, adorable, true.

"I a-am Litt-t-t-le. Or Pigg-gy. Or Snotnosssse.", he added with a normal voice.

Meredith successfully stifled the tears in her eyes. How could kids be so fucking cruel?

"Oh, you don't look like a snotnose. What's your real name?", Derek asked. He tried to stifle his feelings, too.

The boy only hiked his shoulders.

Derek sighed. "Who's with you today?", he meant politely. Derek didn't want to feel anything. He tried to close his heart, otherwise he'd fell in love with his little boy too quickly- and he knew that he'd probably never see him again.

"N-no one."

"You can't be alone, little one. Is your uncle here? Or maybe another adult? You wanna go home?"

The little one shook his head again.

"You wanna t-t-take me t-to your h-h-home?", he shouted with joy, hope coming into his voice and his blue eyes. "H-Home, home, h-h-home! My home! Mom-m-m-my, dad-ddy, my mommy...", he pointed at Meredith, "...and my daddy! Yup, yup, yup! Parentsss, parentsss, parentsss!", he sang loudly.

Meredith couldn't stifle her tears anymore. The boy was simply to cute. Derek placed his hand on her cheek and gazed at the boy.

"We're not your parents, cutie. We can't be. We're just strangers. You have to go back to _your_ home.", he whispered with a shaking voice.

"N-n-no... I w-won't... I w-wanna sssstay with you... I want _you_ assss my parentsss... Not strangersss, parentsss...", the cutie whispered, his voice also shaking.

Now he cried. Really weeped. Bitterly. And Meredith cried, too. Not as loud as the little boy, but she cried, and that was enough for the boy.

He stopped crying and gave Meredith a strong hug. "P-please sssstop crying. Don't c-cry, m-m-mommy.", he whispered to her.

Derek couldn't help but laugh with tears filling his eyes. He noticed that Meredith wasn't strong enough to tell him she wasn't his mother, not now, never.

While Derek kissed the cute boy on his forehead- he was still hugging Meredith- a strict-looking woman walked over to the trio.

She took the little boy at his T-shirt with a teddy bear on it and shouted at him. "Where have you been? I was everywhere and I have no time to look after every fuckin' orphan in our house! What did I tell you? Don't walk away and stalk strangers!"

The boy nodded sadly. He was still holding Meredith until the woman picked him up.

"Don't worry, he wasn't stalking us. He's really adorable.", Derek mentioned. This person was more than uncomfortable...

But the woman just ignored him and continued screaming at the little one. "If you keep on behaving like this, you'll never get parents! Well, you'll never get them either way. Just be quiet! Only talk if I ask you to, only walk if I ask you to, only cry if I ask you to!"

"B-but my pa-pa-par-"

"Shut up and follow me!"

Derek and Meredith looked at each other. Was this really happening right now? It couldn't be.

The woman pulled the little boy with her and glanced back at Derek and Meredith. "I'm so sorry for him. It won't happen again."

Derek opened his mouth, but he couldn't speak. He raised his hand, until he noticed the boy and the woman were already gone. _Gone. Forever._

Meredith sniffed. "Time to take Tucky and go."

Derek Shepherd nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

"Dr Bailey is almost an hour late.", Derek mentioned, sighing.

"I see it, Derek. I'm standing next to you. And I also see that you're staring at Tuck since he fell asleep. Don't you think we should go downstairs, to the living room, and let him sleep by himself?"

"I- Meredith, he's just so cute... Just one more minute..."

"Really cute.", Meredith agreed smiling. But the expression in her face changed. "I know what you're thinking about."

"What, honey?", Derek whispered, causing Tucky to keep on sleeping.

"The little boy from the afternoon.", she told him.

Derek looked at her for a while before he nodded. "In general about kids. Or babies."

"It always comes back to the topic babies, doesn't it?", Meredith breathed.

"I just want you to think about it, Mer. Look at Tuck, look at the beauty of such a little creature."

Mer nodded slowly. "I quite like Tuck. And the little boy... Where do you think he's from?"

Derek shook his head. "Probably from Seattle? Or maybe New York or something? It doesn't matter anyway. We'll never see him again."

The neurosurgeon kissed her on her temple while he still watched Tuck sleep. He couldn't stop a smile coming onto his face.

"But he was adorable, wasn't he?", Mer added with a lovely, melodic voice.

"Absolutely. More than just adorable."

"You think he'll get parents one day?"

"Of course. He'll get the best parents in the world somewhere down the road. Sometimes good things happen to the right people. And his time will come, believe me."

"Sure?",

"Sure.", Derek answered with a nod. He hugged Meredith tightly. "Our time is now, Merry-Berry."

"Our time...", Meredith talked in a whisper.

* * *

 **Can't wait to hear your thoughts... Please review, 'cause I hope** **YOU** **read and like my story, so your opinions are very important for how the story'll go on!**

 **What do you think about Derek, Meredith and the little boy? Should he pop up again later ['cause I already have an idea for it] or do you want me to let him go away forever? Or do you maybe even have an idea how to name him?**

 **Have you got any other thoughts about my story?**

 **Do you like it so far, or do you hate it? Is it maybe the worst story you've ever read? Don't be shy : )**


	8. Moon River

**Moonriver**

 **A/N:** **Howdy to y'all!**

 **After reading your reviews, I decided to make your wishes come true, but not in this chapter...**

 **This chapter will be only fluffy, 'cause the last one was so sad. I just thought it was time to show Meredith and Derek in a truly happy way, they absolutely deserve happiness : )**

 **Be prepared for the ultimate MerDer moment...**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Moonriver

The stars shined brighter than ever before. It seemed as if it was a perfect view, an amazing moment that will never come back. The full moon was high in the sky and appeared from behind the clouds. The nightingale's song interrupted the silence for a few minutes as time passed by in the forest.

The full moon was reflected in the water of the huge river. Everything looked surreal, as if it was made by magic. Glow worms filled the sky with their special, warm light.

A cold breeze made Meredith quake with cold. She trembled in every limb, until someone came up from behind and hugged her tightly.

Meredith couldn't help but smile. The feeling she had in that moment was the most comfortable and secure one a woman could ever have.

She felt a pair of soft lips on her ear.

"A moon river...", he whispered.

"Derek...", the blonde woman whispered back. "You're wonderful."

Meredith could feel his big smile.

"So are you, my little glow worm."

The intern started to giggle but stopped after a few moments to savor the moment. "Now please tell me: Why did you ask me to come to this place? It's really awesome, but I don't get it."

Derek grinned ear to ear. "Oh, you'll get it soonish, my dear."

He clapped his hands and the place literally burned. Meredith didn't notice anything until now, but it was there. Everything was there. Everything she had ever imagined and dreamed of.

A large chain of white lights coiled all around the trees and the bottom.

Only now Meredith saw the red and white rose petals lying widespread on the ground.

A firework exploded loudly over Meredith's and Derek's heads. There were red hearts followed by white sparkle and a blue symbol that looked like a kinda boat- a ferry boat.

Meredith grinned and gazed at Derek, shaking her head.

Finally two letters were written on the dark, lonely sky. M and D.

As the firework stopped, Derek walked in front of Meredith. He noticed that she was shocked, but in a positive way, hopefully.

The attending surgeon got on his knees and smiled at Meredith. They calmly looked at each other for a while.

But as tears welled in Meredith's eyes, Derek began to speak.

"Life isn't easy at all, Meredith. Not for you, not for me, for no one. Life can be cruel and painful at times, but life is all we have to give. Everybody needs a reason to get up, a reason to breathe, smile and walk- everyday. And you are mine.", Derek spoke with a serious voice.

He kissed Meredith's tears away before he continued.

"I'll never forget the first time I saw you." Derek smiled when he noticed Meredith smirking with tears still in her eyes. "You're the most beautiful, breathtaking person I've ever met. I wanna have kids with you. I wanna be a part of your life forever. I wanna hold your hand when we're 90 and say that we made it."

Derek took a deep breath.

"I know that your heart is already broken by your former husband or whoever he is and we only know each other since two months, but I just don't care. Everyone deserves a person who will make their heart forget that it was once broken. I'll fix it, I promise."

Meredith took Derek's hand at placed a gentle kiss on it. Derek placed one on her hand, too before he finished his words.

"Truth is, I am in love with you, Meredith. And although life is messy, although it maybe won't be like we imagine it today, love is all we have. The only thing I'm able to promise you is that I'll love your forever and ever, no matter what comes or what I say or do. 'Cause all we can do is love each other with everything we have. With all of us. So I ask you, Meredith Grey, do you want to **marry** me?"

Derek swallowed and tried to predict Meredith's reaction.

 _'If she says no, there's no reason for me to live any longer. My heart would stop beating.',_ he thought. _'Please say yes, please, please...'_

" **Yes** , Derek Christopher Shepherd.", Meredith breathed and weeped for joy. "I promise to love you with all I have. Forever."

Tears welled in Derek's eyes, too, as he wrapped his arms around the love of his life and kissed her. He covered her with hot kisses, his tongue sliding in and out of Meredith's mouth.

They didn't know since when they kissed when their lips finally got fresh air. Time just didn't matter.

"So your my fiancée now?", Derek asked smiling.

"Quite right! I guess I am. And you're my fiancé."

"Affirmative!", the neurosurgeon laughed. "But that wasn't all...", he added with a mysterious voice.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're pregnant!", Meredith chuckled. "'Cause it sounds as if you're going to tell me that."

Derek chuckled, too, and slowly shook his head. "No, don't worry, I'm not. That's medically not possible by the way."

Meredith expectantly nodded. What was gonna come now, after such an amazing and important moment in both of their lives?

"It's just a small, simple thing I always wanted to do with you.", Meredith's fiancé explained. "Nothing special, but I always had that idea in my mind and now I'm finally going to realize it."

Mer looked at him in amazement, still digesting his proposal.

Derek Shepherd walked a few steps away, behind a tree.

Suddenly music started to play.

Meredith hummed along with the song, making Derek smile because of her lovely voice.

He walked over to her and took both of her hands.

"Shall we?", Derek asked his beloved Meredith.

But he didn't wait for an answer, he just started to dance in step with the music close together with Meredith.

To be exact, they danced cheek to cheek.

"We're dancing in the moonlight?", she spoke into Derek's ear.

"We're dancing in the moonlight.", he answered with a smile.

Meredith quietly listened to the song for a while and tried to guess its name.

"Which song is that? I love it and I think I already know it...", Meredith spoke in a whisper.

"Moon River...", Derek mentioned, "...and there's no reason not to love it."

 ** _~Moon River wider than a mile, I'm crossing you in style someday...~_**

The song of the nightingale started again. The nightingale's voice and the music melded as Derek kissed Meredith's temple and her forehead.

 ** _~My huckleberry friend, Moon River, and me...~_**

With the last tones fading away Derek's lips covered Meredith's again. This time the kiss was even deeper and longer than ever before.

Finally their heads moved apart and they gently gazed at each other, gasping for air.

"That was amazing. You're amazing. Unbelievable.", Meredith found her voice.

Derek simply nodded.

"There's nothing that could make this night even better.", the petite woman added.

"Oh, I'd know something, my beautiful fiancée...", Derek smirked.

Meredith smirked back. "Spit it out, my beloved Derry-Berry!"

Derek Shepherd sighed. "Not now, Merry-Berry, not now. But I'll let you know as soon as the time is right."

"Hey, not like this, my friend! You can't make me curious and then keep your secret!", the intern giggled. "Is it about our happy ending?", she guessed.

"Hm, I don't exactly know, to be honest. But maybe life isn't about the happy ending. Maybe it's about the story."

Meredith grinned. "Wow, my fiancé is a philosopher . I didn't even notice that so far."

"See? You learn something new about me every single day."

"So, there was a ferryboat, wasn't it?", Mer asked.

Derek looked really confused and Meredith couldn't stop a sly smile coming onto her face.

"What do you mean with that?"

"The firework, I mean the firework. Which was perfect by the way.", Meredith added quickly.

"Oh, you liked it?", Derek smiled. "Yeah, of course there were ferryboats!"

"I liked it? I _loved_ it!"

* * *

Meredith turned around and around, but she just couldn't find the perfect position to fall asleep. She groaned a few times until Derek woke up and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Hey, beauty...", he breathed, still a little bit asleep. A part of him looked at Meredith after she turned around again to gaze at him and the other part swallowed in dreams.

Meredith's eyes were fully awake instead.

"Hey, beast.", she whispered ironically, causing her fiancé to grin.

"You can't sleep, huh?"

"As you see.", Mer sighed.

"You know why?"

"Nope. I feel nervous and scared, but I don't know why..."

"Do you want me to tell you a story? A bedtime story?"

Meredith nodded smiling. "Naturally, I'd love that! But please make it be an interesting story, I'm already an adult. An adult that wants to hear a bedtime story."

"My pleasure, Merry-Berry.", Derek said with love fulfilling his voice before he started to tell his story.

"So, let's begin. Once upon a time a lonely prince lived in a big city. The city was called..."

"...Wondercity!"

"Alright, the city was called Wondercity. The prince saved lives everyday with his magic. He saved children, he saved parents, he saved grandparents. But his life wasn't how he wanted it to be."

"What did he want?", Meredith asked with an adorable voice.

"Well, he wanted love. Something to take care of."

"And what happened?"

"That's easy. One day he rode his horse..."

"...unicorn!"

"Fine, one day he rode his white unicorn..."

"...with a black hornet!"

"Do you want me to tell the story or not?", Derek mentioned smirking.

"Okay, I'll be quiet, I promise."

"Alright. So the young prince rode his white unicorn with a black hornet to look after new lives to save. But he found that girl instead."

"Me?", Meredith formed with her lips.

"Maybe.", Derek whispered.

"That gorgeous, intelligent, beautiful, breathtaking, blonde girl turned out to be a real princess. The prince picked her up and offered her a ride on his unicorn. She accepted it. The flew all over the country, and then all over the world. And even the world was not enough for them, so they rode to the universe. But the universe is cold and lonely, so the two of them decided to fly back to Wondercity. They told their story everyone who was interested in it. The couple had good and bad times, but there were always truly in love with each other. Soonish their adventures were known by people all around the world."

Derek stopped to swallow.

"But they weren't happy. All those things, all those adventures passed by."

"What did they do?", Meredith meant without making a sound, only with moving her lips.

"They married. They created a life in Wondercity, together with their two unicorns. Oh, I forgot to say, the prince bought another one for his princess."

Meredith smiled as Derek continued.

"After their marriage, the princess got pregnant soon. She gave her husband the best gift ever- a baby. It was a girl, and after that a boy, and after that twins, and after that triplets. And _that_ was the most important time of their lives. Far better than any of the adventures they've had. The end."

Meredith giggled and covered Derek's lips with hers for a short moment.

"What were the names of the prince and the princess? You didn't tell me."

"You have to guess."

"Hhmm... Meredith and Derek?"

"Yeah, you're right! You're a genius!", Derek chuckled.

"I loved the story. Thank you. I can't imagine how I've ever slept without you."

"Me either, my love. Now it's time to get some sleep for my little Mer."

"Alright. Goodnight, my Der."

Derek turned off the light.

Meredith fell asleep in Derek's arms, so she couldn't hear her phone ring again.

And again.

And again.

* * *

 **I hope my description for the beautiful place at the beginning wasn't so bad...**

 **Next chapter Andrew'll come back and Derek won't be happy about his appearance... Nothing will be as peaceful as before...**

 **So stay tuned!**

 **P.S. Don't worry about the next chap, the story is and will always be MerDer ; )**


	9. Chasing Cars

**Chasing Cars**

 **A/N:** **At first I want to say, this chapter will be extremely sad at the end. But if you wanna read something that's adorable and heartbreaking at the same time, this chapter is perfect for you.**

 **I changed the children's age a bit, so don't be confused :)**

 **Sorry for my spoilers, but I'm always trying to make you curious! ;) I always name my saddest chapter in a story 'Chasing Cars'...**

 **And by the way, I don't think this story will be longer than 10 chapters.**

 **I just don't want it to become boring to read. Do you guys agree?**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Chasing Cars

Derek and Meredith were now engaged for a month and Andrew hadn't shown up again, so everything was just peaceful and perfect.

It was little Tuck's birthday, and nearly everybody who worked in the Seattle Grace Hospital and knew Dr Miranda Bailey was there.

More than twenty presents laid on the table in the middle of the room. Big ones, small ones, green ones, yellow ones, presents with and without ribbons... It was simply amazing.

"I wish I could have had birthday parties like this when I was a child...", Meredith whispered into Derek's ear, causing him to smirk.

"I'll organize a birthday party for you, if you want me to. And you'll have much more presents.", he grinned. "Maybe even at this place?"

Meredith giggled when her eyes met Derek's. "Here? No, please, no! Not at this... Playground.", she smiled.

"Indoor playground.", Derek improved Meredith and raised his index finger.

Derek's fiancée hadn't time to giggle again, because just at this moment Tucky's birthday cake was brought to the table by Dr Bailey and her husband.

"Come on, everybody! You know the birthday song!", Miranda Bailey shouted with her strict voice while she watched her son staring at the cake with a loving smile.

"One, two, three...", Bailey counted as every party guest began to sing.

 **~Happy birthday to you...~** Callie Torres started to sing and smiled politely.

 **~Happy birthday to you...~** Owen Hunt made the second line perfect with his deep, husky voice. Cristina stood beside him and held his hand.

 **~Happy birthday, dear Tucky...~** Alex belted out.

 **~Happy birthday to yooouuu~** Finally everybody joined in the song and smiled at Tucky.

"Yeah! Happy birthday, my big boy!", Miranda said to her son.

"Presents, mommy! Tucky's presents!"

"You can open your presents later, Tuck, okay? Go and play with Sofia and your other friends!"

Tucky nodded approvingly. He took Sofia's hand and ran to the playground with her.

Sofia was four years old and now at the same age as Tuck.

"And, to all of you: We've got a buffet here, so don't be shy! We paid enough!", Miranda shouted with a grin.

Everyone nodded or said 'Yes' and sat down at table.

"Wow, how interesting. We're watching kids play the whole day.", Derek mumbled while he sat down next to Meredith.

Meredith sighed. "You remember the little boy?"

"It was right here.", Derek breathed. "One month and a half ago."

"We never talked about this again."

"I know."

For a while, there was only silence. Well, of course only between Derek and Meredith. The whole indoor playground was as loud as a construction site. Maybe even louder.

Until Meredith opened her mouth, but no words came out. Only after a minute she was able to speak.

"Do you... Do you think he has parents now?" She swallowed and tried not to look at her fiancé.

Derek hiked his shoulders and cleared his throat. "To be honest, I don't know, Merry-Berry."

His last word made Meredith smile. "But you guess...?"

"I guess yes. A boy like him deserves to have a family. A family that loves him more than anything."

Meredith Grey stared at her Cheesecake and scraped her plate. It was really tasty. But although she tried hardly to think only about tasty Cheesecakes, her thoughts always came back to the little orphan.

"Hey, Mer...", Derek whispered. "Don't be sad. I'm sure he's fine, okay honey?"

Mer gazed at Derek. It always seemed as if he knows everything about all her thoughts, as if he could look into her mind. Meredith never imagined to have someone like Derek.

After her relationship with Andrew, she thought she could never fall in love again. She was hopeless, disoriented, disorganized. She simply thought her heart could never be fixed- but it could.

Derek fixed it, every part of it, step by step, since he came in Meredith's life. And words couldn't ever say how glad Meredith was to see him, to feel him, to be _his_. Every day. Forever.

"Meredith, hey, Meredith... You're okay?", Derek asked caring. His eyes gazed at her.

"Yeah, I was just, uh, thinking. About how amazing you are."

Derek smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Do you want me to bring you another piece of Cheesecake?"

The intern shook her head. "No, thank you. You have to eat yours."

Suddenly the door opened and a sensible wind rushed into the room. It was this aftershave- the aftershave Meredith would recognize among thousands of others.

He moved slowly, like a black panther, eagerly waiting to catch his prey. He took one of the water glasses and doused Derek.

"Glad to see me again, idiot?", he laughed with an evil grin.

Derek shook his head, again and again, trying to get the water out of his hair and his eyes. He didn't say anything, he just gazed at Meredith.

Meredith felt wild rage coming into her mind. Her heartbeat became faster, she was out of control.

She raised her hand and slapped Andrew's face as hard as she could. After that, she realized what she had done. She stared at her hand, as if it was not a part of her body.

"Andrew...", she whispered threateningly while she raised her head to gaze at her former husband.

"Who the fuck is Andrew?", Miranda interrupted the situation. "It's my son's birthday, NO ONE throws water at ANYONE and NO ONE slaps ANYONE today!", Miranda screamed.

"My ex-husband.", Meredith mumbled.

Meredith noticed soft murmurs behind and next to her.

Except Derek, he wasn't doing anything. Meredith wasn't even sure if he was still breathing.

"What do you want here?", Mer asked him loudly.

"I told you, Meredith, I want you back and I'm not giving up."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "You're not invited, _Andrew_ or whoever you are, so shut up, leave my intern alone and get your ass outta here!"

"Shut up, Mrs I-Know-It-All.", Andrew shouted. "I'm here now, I won't go and it's NONE of your business!"

Derek finally stood up and shook his head once again before he started to speak.

"Andrew. Please don't be a stupid ass, okay?" Derek's voice was quiet normal. "You've heard Meredith. She doesn't want you anymore, and you can't force someone to love you, that's not how love or the wold works. You understand? So please leave, go, and find someone who you can be really happy with. That's how the world works."

Andrew's face became more and more read with every single word coming out of Derek's mouth. His eyes were filled with blind rage and hate. All he wanted at this moment was to inflict pain on Derek. To hurt him. Physically.

And that's what he did.

He pulled Derek closer to him at his shirt and then squeezed him against the wall.

Derek could hardly breathe. He gasped for air.

"Leave him alone!", Meredith shouted at Andrew. "Let him go you cruel asshole! I hate you, Andrew, I hate you more than ever!"

Andrew just didn't hear Meredith, the only thing he saw was Derek.

All the party guests were shocked. They sat there, with open mouths, not knowing what to do or to say.

Meredith's former husband strikes in Derek's face. He gave him one kick in the teeth, and another, and another, until blood came out of his mouth. Derek's eyes didn't look sparkling or loving or caring anymore. All they did was gazing. Gazing into space.

"Why doesn't anyone do anything? Hell, he'll die if no one helps him!", Meredith screamed as loud as she could, weeping bitterly.

She slapped Andrew's face again and again, but he just didn't care and ignored her, although blood came out of his nose.

Derek's face was covered in blood by this time. Even his gorgeous, wavy hair looked kinda red.

Only now Meredith noticed that everyone tried to help Derek.

Miranda tried to pull Andrew away from Derek. Christina shouted at him, as loud as it was possible- and she could be very loud.

Owen finally gave Andrew a hard kick in the nuts.

Andrew shouted with pain and everything was calm. He fell down to the ground and contort his face, but no one cared about him.

Everyone stood next to Derek who weltered at the bottom now.

"Hey, Buddy...", Owen whispered to Derek, but he didn't even notice.

Meredith sidelined everybody and sat down right next to Derek. _Her_ Derek.

It felt as if her heart was ripped out of her breast. She saw the love of her life laying there, with all the blood, and she couldn't do anything.

"9-1-1 is called.", Miranda swallowed.

Meredith didn't even nod. She placed gentle kisses on Derek's skin. _Very_ gentle, not to hurt him more than he already was.

She placed one on his forehead, one on his nose. She took his hand and placed a kiss on it, too.

"Please, Derek, please wake up!", she screamed with tears running down her whole face.

"I can hardly breath without you... I can't live without you, I-I can't _be_ without you...", she breathed into his ear.

"Wake up. Please. Please. Please.", she whispered and cried at his breast.

Then she felt a hand covering her head.

"I'm here.", Derek whispered with a weak voice.

"You're here.", Meredith repeated and her eyes filled with tears again, but with tears of joy. "The doctor is called. It's all gonna be okay, Derek, you'll be fine, we can take this, we can-"

"It's okay. I'm gonna be fine.", Derek breathed.

No one realized that Andrew got up from the ground. He was weaker than before, but he was able to walk. And to slap.

 _And_ no one realized that another little guy came running from nowhere.

Andrew walked closer to Derek, quietly, so that no one could hear him. He raised his hand for a final slap, a final slap filled with all his rage, all his hate, all his frustration...

Until two light blue eyes met his.

I think you all know that children have got very good instincts. And that was exactly the time to show good instincts.

The little boy threw himself in front of Derek before Andrew could hit him. He hit the boy instead, in his face, with all his power.

The little boy's face was now covered with blood, too, but his eyes were clear.

"Little one!", Meredith screamed. It was the little boy Derek and she met a month and a half ago.

She rushed to the boy and picked him up.

"What- how-... You're nose is probably broken, why- why did you do that?", Meredith whispered to the little boy, still crying.

"N-no one h-h-hits m-my dad-dy!", the boy shouted. There was no fear in his voice, no hate, only sadness. He wasn't even crying although his nose was full of blood. Protecting his daddy was all he wanted to do, and the mission went right- for him.

"Your _daddy_?!", Andrew shouted.

"His daddy.", Meredith whispered.

Owen and Richard took Andrew with them and pulled him out of the door. He was a lot weaker now, his rage was gone.

"Don't ever come back, do you hear us?", Richard roared. "Don't ever come back or I'll kill you! Go back to your city, and never visit Seattle again!"

Andrew didn't say any more word. He was tired of speaking. So he just nodded and ran away.

The little orphan laid himself down besides Derek who was still awake.

"D-daddy? Y-you ok-kay?", he asked calmly. "I sssaved you."

"I'm okay, my son. You're a hero."

The orphan's eyes began to shine when he heard the words ' _son_ ' and ' _hero_ '.

"Momm-my said my n-nose is b-b-broken."

Derek gazed at the boy and swallowed. "I guess it is, my boy. The doctor is coming."

Meredith cried and laid down besides her little family. At least at that moment the three of them were a family. And it doesn't matter where the little one was, how he came to the playground or what he did before. He was just there, and that mattered.

"I love you two so much. You're really a hero, little one."

"Thanks, m-m-mommy. And dad-dy is a h-hero, too."

"Yes, he is."

Meredith placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and held Derek's hand until the emergency doctor came.

The other party guests and of course everybody in the indoor hall watched the situation.

* * *

The doctor gently closed the door behind him and walked over to Meredith, Miranda, Owen, Christina, Richard and Alex.

"Mrs Grey? Do you want to talk to me alone?", he asked her with a cold, professional voice.

Meredith shook her head two times. "No, this are my friends. They can hear everything."

The doctor nodded and cleared his throat.

The nearest hospital wasn't Seattle Grace... Everything was foreign and familiar at the same time.

"At first: What's the name of your son?"

Meredith sighed. "He isn't really my son, but he is my son. I don't even know his name."

A confused look was now coming onto the doctor's face.

"He's an orphan.", Meredith explained. "You should call the orphanage."

"Alright. So, the boy has got a nasal bone fracture. What we're gonna do is,-"

"I know what you're gonna do, I'm a doctor. Kinda."

"Okay. Your fiancé has got a nasal bone fracture, too. He also has some bruises on his face and arms. But his live is saved, he's gonna be okay, it's nothing too serious. Only external injury. And the boy is almost okay, too. He's able to walk and to talk, but both of them will stay here for a few days."

Meredith sighed with relief. "Can I see them?"

"Of course, your son is with your fiancé."

She quickly walked into the room and closed the door behind her. There she saw them, both of her boys. The little orphan laid together with Derek in his bed.

"Hey, my boys, how are you two?", she asked with a loving voice.

"We're okay", Derek answered. "Come here."

Meredith did as he said and walked over to him. She kissed him gently, three times.

"Andrew is gone now, Derek. My past is gone. Let's start again.", she whispered.

Derek slowly nodded. "I love you, Meredith."

Meredith gave him a quick kiss. "I love you, too."

"And I l-love you, too!", the little boy mentioned smiling.

Meredith and Derek chuckled and Derek stroked the boy's head.

"Are y-you my p-p-parentssss now?", the orphan asked.

Derek and Meredith glanced at each other before Meredith nodded. "Yeah. I guess, we are. Maybe not now, but somewhere down the road, we will be your parents."

"Do I h-have t-to go b-b-back to the orp-phanage?"

Derek began to speak. "Yes, you have to, my boy. But not forever. We'll come and pick you up, I promise."

"But you're m-my parentsss though?"

"We are.", Meredith explained. "We love you and you're our kid from now."

Meredith's fiancée nodded approvingly. "That's the truth. But do you remember your name now? As your parents, we need to know your name.", he smiled.

The orphan giggled happily for a while, before he started to talk. "I r-really d-don't remember. They al-ways c-call me l-l-little one." His face was a little sadder now.

"Oh, don't worry.", Meredith mentioned quickly and placed a soft kiss on her son's head. "We're going to know it soonish."

The boy smiled again and hugged both of his parents gently, causing them to smile in amazement.

"M-my parentsss...", he whispered to Derek and Meredith while tears of joy welled in their eyes.

* * *

 **What are your thoughts? What did you feel while reading this chapter?**

 **And do you think the story should end here or do you wanna know the boy's name and see how it goes on in the next chapter?**


	10. My Life Would Suck Without You

**My Life Would Suck Without You**

 **A/N:** **So, this is gonna be the last chapter...**

 **The last time with our Merry-Berry and Derry-Berry...**

 **I don't wanna name any spoilers, but I think you all know what's happening now ; )**

 **But I hope you'll have fun with the last chapter!**

 **Lean backwards and enjoy some MerDer cuteness and surprises!**

 **I can't believe it, my first fanfiction ends...**

* * *

Chapter 8 - My Life Would Suck Without You

Meredith Grey took a last, deep breath and closed her eyes. The blonde woman couldn't find the strength for opening the wooden door. She held the hand of her fiancé and stood as close to him as possible.

"Hey, Merry-Berry. Calm down a little bit, everything's fine.", Derek whispered worriedly.

Meredith gave him a sugary smile. Before she met him, she didn't know what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason. But know she knew it, and it was simply amazing.

"So we're gonna do this now, right?"

"Right, Merry-Berry."

"Derek, it's not the best time for Merry-Berry. Not right now, okay?"

Derek Shepherd made a face at his fiancée, causing her to grin. "It's always the right time for some Merry-Berry. Could you call me Derry-Berry? Please? Makes me feel good and brings me down."

"Alright, Derry-Berry.", Meredith mentioned ironically. "Are you satisfied now?"

"Almost. What about a kiss?"

Meredith shook her head giggling and kissed Derek passionately.

It was a quick, but hot kiss and it felt as if Derek's lips were everywhere when they covered Meredith's mouth. The kiss was whiskery for Meredith, but she loved Derek's dark stubbles as much as his wavy, beautifully soft hair.

Finally she separated her lips from Derek's and gazed at him.

Derek's eyes were blue, sparkling, shining...wonderful. They always reminded Meredith of the eyes from another person, the second important person in her life.

"Okay. Let's do this.", Meredith quickly mumbled to herself. She opened the door and walked inside the huge room, of course hand in hand with the love of her life, the brilliant neurosurgeon by her side.

The room was filled with melodious laughter and screams of joy.

Everywhere were kids, playing and laughing together, reading books or building Lego-castles.

A friendly-looking woman with black, curly hair already made her way to the couple as they entered the room.

"Good morning, very nice to meet you! My name is Abigail Warner. You're Mr and Mrs Shepherd, right?", she asked graciously. At first she shook Meredith's, after that Derek's hand.

"Well, not yet. My name is Grey, Meredith Grey.", Meredith smiled politely.

"Anyway, welcome to our orphanage!", the youngish woman- she was about thirty- proclaimed. "I'm so glad you want to give one of our beautiful kids a chance. Our kids are all about three to six years old at the moment, except some exceptions."

She made a short break to breathe and then continued.

"As I see, you've already got the adoption papers. Now you only have to find YOUR child. Do you two maybe have any wishes or beliefs? Should it be a girl or a boy, and what age would you prefer?"

Derek glanced at Meredith and started to speak after the woman's flood of words.

"No, no, no. We already know which child we want to adopt."

The dark-haired woman nodded approvingly and smiled a hopeful smile as Derek kept on explaining the situation.

"It's a boy, about four years old. He has got dark brown hair, just like me, and light blue, sparkling eyes. He's very small for his age I think."

"And he's stuttering.", Meredith added.

She turned her head all around, but the little boy was nowhere.

"Hm... I know who you mean...", the woman mumbled. "But what if I show you the other kids first though? I don't know if such a traumatized, little boy is the right choice for a young family like you are."

Derek shook his head wildly. It seemed as if he was a tiny boy who didn't get what he wanted.

"Thank you, but no, Mrs Warner." He looked at Meredith. "We only want him."

Abigail Warner sighed loudly. "Fine. It's your choice."

Her voice didn't sound as friendly as before now. "But I want to tell you that he didn't speak a single word since a couple weeks. Before, he cried and cried and always talked about his parents. He said that his mommy and daddy are coming back to pick him up and take him home, but we told him that they're dead and they won't ever come back. After that he nodded, but he doesn't talk or play anymore. He's a good boy and he's polite and does what we tell him, but it seems as if he's soulless."

Meredith squeezed Derek's hand and swallowed hard. Tears welled in her eyes before she could stifle them.

"That's our boy...", she breathed half to Derek, half to the woman, and also a little bit to herself.

Derek smiled, but Meredith noticed the tears in his eyes, too.

"Call him, please.", Derek said. "Is he here?"

Mrs Warner slowly nodded. "Little one!", she shouted in the room. "Oh, by the way, we always call him little one.", the woman added quickly.

Only a few seconds later a little boy shuffled closer to the trio. _The_ little boy.

When he saw Meredith and Derek, he became faster and faster, until he ran to his parents and hugged them tightly.

Mrs Warner looked confused when she noticed the boy's reaction. "Do you know those two, little one? Do you want to speak now, because your new parents are here?"

The little one nodded. "Yup! Yupedieyup! Yippee! M-my p-p-parentsss!", he shouted out. He turned around and pointed at Meredith and Derek while he looked at the other orphans. "I kn-knew it! I sssaid my p-parentsss c-come!"

The woman finally understood and smiled. "Ah, I understand, little one. Meredith and Derek are your parents."

"M-mommy and d-daddy! You're h-here!", he screamed with you.

Derek picked his son up and put him into his strong arms. He placed a kiss on his forehead while Meredith placed a kiss on his temple.

"Of course we are. We promised it to you, right?", Derek asked his little son.

"Yeah! You d-did!", he giggled, causing Meredith to smirk.

"I guess you've found your child.", Abigail Warner smiled.

She gazed at the little boy in Derek's arms. "You'll stay here for a few minutes and your parents and I are going to do paperwork. Alright?"

The expression of the boy's face was pure shock. "B-but they g-go? Ag-gain?" A lonely tear ran down his face before the woman could say anything.

"No, naturally not. You only have to wait two minutes before you can go home with them, okay?", Abigail asked calmly, trying to make the situation more comfortable for the little orphan.

"Ok-kay then.", he whispered after Derek put him back on the ground.

* * *

"Sit down, please.", Mrs Warner told Derek and Meredith and they did as she said.

Mrs Warner opened a record and cleared her throat.

"At first, I want to ask you something. You have the right to know or not to know the past of your son. Do you want to know it?"

Meredith gazed at Derek for a moment, but their opinion was clear.

"We want to know it, we want to know everything of it.", Meredith spoke out her thoughts.

"Good decision.", Abigail Warner whispered before she stared to tell Meredith and Derek the story of her child.

"The little one was almost three years old when his whole family died. Now he's five.", she mentioned.

"He was going to California on vacation, together with his mother, his father and his little sister. I can't tell you the name of the parents, he didn't remember them, but I can tell you the sister's name if you want me to. Although you can probably never forget it anymore after that."

Meredith weeped out of pity, but she calmed herself down quickly.

"He had a little sister...", she sniffed to Derek and rested her head on his shoulder while she still squeezed his hand.

Derek placed a kiss on her head while he was trying to stifle his own tears.

"We wanna know it.", Derek whispered.

"Alright.", the woman continued.

"Her name was Lizzy. Maybe it's a short form of Elizabeth, but that's all he told us, but maybe he'll explain you the details he remembers when he's ready for it. Anyway, the family wanted to go on winter vacation. They had a huge car, almost a bus. The roads were full of eyes, and it happened. The thing that always happens to the wrong people. It was too icy and slippery and a truck crashed into their car. Lizzy was dead right after the accident, and his mother died a few minutes after the baby in the car before the emergency doctor came."

Mrs Warner swallowed. "But it was not the same with the little one and his father. He and his father were thrown out of the car and landed at the cold bottom. It was like a wonder, but he had only external injury. His father didn't have that luck. He died besides his son, while the little one held his hand, cried and told him to get up. When the emergency doctor came, he didn't want to leave his daddy. He bit everyone who came too close to him and his father, and he fell asleep at his dead father's breast. After that he was brought to us and stuttered since that day."

Meredith weeped bitterly now in Derek's arms, and Derek couldn't stifle his own tears anymore, too.

"Stop crying, my love...", he whispered to Meredith with a shaking voice. "He's okay. And he gets us as parents now. He'll be happy, you'll see."

Meredith gave him a lovely kiss and nodded to Mrs Warner.

"Thank you so much.", she sobbed. "But you forgot to tell us his name."

Abigail tried to smile an encouraging smile, and it worked. Meredith actually stopped crying.

"Oh, of course. He didn't allow anyone to call him by his name, except his parents, but I guess you're his parents now."

Derek nodded.

"His name is Christopher. Christopher Shepherd as soon as possible.", she smiled.

Meredith and Derek looked at each other in amazement for a minute.

"Everything alright?", Abigail asked confused.

"Yeah, obviously.", Derek explained. "It's just- My name is Christopher, too. Derek Christopher Shepherd."

Meredith giggled when she heard his happy voice, her eyes still red and wet from crying.

Abigail chuckled. "Well, then I think it's your destiny to be his parents."

Meredith and Derek both nodded and smiled luckily.

"Alright, now everything's clear. Go and take your boy home."

* * *

"Aaaaalright, here's your new home, buddy!", Derek proclaimed loudly as he watched his son giggle.

Christopher ran into Derek's and Meredith's apartment and didn't stop laughing for a second, until he began to speak.

"I l-love it, dad-dy and m-mommy!", he grinned.

"Do you wanna see your room Christopher? Are we allowed to call you that, my big boy?"

The newest family member started to giggle again. "Yeah! Everything you want, m-mommy!"

Meredith smiled and placed a little kiss on her son's nose. "Your stuttering gets better, my boy, you see?"

"Yep! 'Cause of y-you two!", the tiny boy chuckled.

"And now, let's come to your room...", Derek whispered with a grin on his face.

"Yeeaaaah!", Christopher screamed. "M-my room! My own room!"

Derek put his son on his shoulders and slowly moved into his room with him.

It was gorgeous. Everything was blue and green. The bed looked as if it was a ferry boat [of course, what else could it be?], there were paintings of dolphins, starfishes and boats on the wall... And there were toys. _A lot of toys._ Of course little ferryboats, cars, Lego, teddies,...

Simply everything a child at his age could ever want.

Christopher opened his mouth but no tone came out of it at first.

"I loooove it!", he shouted after a while. "Toys! Toys! Ssso much t-toys!"

Meredith and Derek both chuckled at the same time. It was the best moment of their entire lives.

"I love you, Derek Shepherd. We're a family now. We're complete.", Meredith breathed to her fiancé.

Derek kissed the intern deeply. It felt so good that they forgot everything around them, but Christopher was too busy with his toys anyway.

"I love you more than you'll ever know, Meredith Grey. My life would suck without you. And yeah, we're a family. And complete, except some other babies. You know, somewhere down the road.", he whispered into Meredith's ear and smirked.

Christopher finally made his way to his parents and hugged them both at the same time.

The smile on his face was the cutest thing Meredith and Derek had ever seen. If something could be heartbreaking, this was heartfixing.

"I l-love you, mommy and daddy! I love you, t-too! We're forever!

* * *

 **Do you like the ending? :)**

 **I'm still not sure, but maybe I'll write a sequel one day, so that you can see how Meredith and Derek handle with wedding preparation, being parents of an orphan and being a surgeon at the same time, and probably some unexpected events.**

 **But as I said, I don't know. Let's just see what the future holds!**


End file.
